Not Again!
by StaroftheNights
Summary: Beast boy gets his moped but the deal is Robin must go on date of former owner. Can Robin survive the night from his date, an annoying girl and Kitten? A bit RS fluff at the end!


A/N: Hey everybody! I'm on the middle of working on my other fics but I wanted to post this one up. I enjoyed writing this! I hope you enjoy it! The ending I think it really cool!

1"Man I wish I had moped," said Beast boy as he pouted.

He did have moped for only brief time and now he was without one. He had no moped and no way of being cool. Beast boy kicked a pebble off the sidewalk he was walking down. Then he saw some girl speeding towards him on moped. Beast boy watched as the girl drove past him. She nearly crashed into a tree if she hadn't turned at the last minute. The girl stopped it and fell off the moped. Beast boy ran over to see if the girl was alright.

"Hey you okay?" asked Beast boy.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," said the girl. "Maybe moped isn't exactly what I want to drive."

"It's so beautiful," said Beast boy almost drooling as he looked at it.

"You like it. Then you can have it," said the girl.

"Really?" asked Beast boy then started to get on the moped.

"It comes with price," said the girl as she adjusted her glasses.

"I don't have any money," said Beast boy as he turned out his pockets.

"Oh I have something else in mind," said the girl smiling very back.

"You did what!" yelled Robin.

"Um you got a date to a dance in exchange for my moped," said Beast boy and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I can't believe you did that!" yelled Robin.

"But look at it," said Beast boy pointing at his new moped.

"Well it is pretty nice," said Cyborg.

"Not helping Cyborg!" said Robin fuming.

"Look she's not anything like Kitten at least I think," said Beast boy as he was admiring his new moped.

Robin sighed.

"You just don't understand Beast boy," said Robin.

Beast boy was ignoring them by polishing his new moped with pride. He had been so glad when that girl had offered him the moped. He sighed dreamily and pictured tons of blonde women following him. Then when he offered them a ride they all wanted to ride and fluttered him with kisses.

"Beast boy!" yelled voice.

"What!" said Beast boy snapping out of his daydream.

"Stop cleaning that moped," said Cyborg.

"I'm not doing it," said Robin.

"But you have do it," said Beast boy. "If you don't then my moped-please just do it Robin."

"No," said Robin.

"Please," said Beast boy pleading. "It's only small little dance then you done."

"It wouldn't be that bad," said Cyborg helping Beast boy out a little bit.

"Fine," said Robin. "You owe me big."

"Friends we have returned!"

They heard the voice of Starfire yelling out to them.

"No one tells Starfire about it," said Robin quickly.

"Why?" asked Beast boy.

"You really don't use your brain," said Cyborg grabbing the green boy with his moped out of the room.

"Robin where are Beast boy and Cyborg?" asked Starfire.

"There in the garage. Star about tonight I've gotta go do something," said Robin.

"Oh that is okay," said Starfire shifting the bag that she had behind her.

"I promise we will hang out tomorrow," said Robin.

"Okay. I shall ask Raven about hanging out some more today," said Starfire she smiled and left him.

Later that night Robin stood by his motorcycle waiting for his so-called date to arrive. Right now he was planning all the ways that he could kill Beast boy. They all right now were making him happy. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and girl was standing there. She had brown hair in bun and brown eyes covered by glasses. A simple blue dress was what she had on.

"Oh Robin I can't believe it. I have date with Robin," said the girl.

She giggled and twirled around suddenly. Robin watched her as she did that then the girl placed her arm to escorted in.

"I'm Mandy," said the girl.

"Um nice to meet you," said Robin.

"Let's go the dance awaits us," said Mandy pulling him in.

They entered the dance the music was pounding and Rich Girl was playing as they entered. Mandy looked excited at everything like she never been to dance before and Robin was looking at the scenery when Mandy grabbed his arm. Robin suddenly was flying onto the dance floor and Mandy started dancing. The only problem was so couldn't dance and Mandy looked like she was having a seizure.

"Look I really don't dance," said Robin trying to get out of dancing. "I'll go get some punch."

Robin quickly made his way away from Mandy and grumbled something about killing Beast boy. He made it over to refreshment table and a lot people were staring at him. He sighed as he grabbed cup and started pouring punch. When he reached for another he dropped one of the cups that rolled under the table. He went under to grab it when he was coming out.

"Hiding under there?" asked amused voice.

"What?" asked Robin.

"I asked if you were hiding I kinda saw your face when Mandy started dancing. I didn't think the Boy Wonder would hide under the table," said the girl.

The girl was wearing dark navy dress and her brown hair was curly. Her blue eyes stared at Robin with amusement. Then she looked back out to the dance floor where Mandy was still dancing.

"I'm not hiding under the table," growled Robin.

He really didn't like this girl at all and they only just met. This could possibly turn out to be worse then when he went with Kitten to her prom only without Fang.

"So what were you doing?" asked the girl.

"It's none of your business," said Robin.

"Sheesh," said the girl.

"Oh Robbie!" he heard Mandy yell.

"Oh man," said Robin.

The girl saw Robin's face and she giggled a bit. She walked over to Mandy and started talking to her. He saw her hand move and Robin looked confused for minute. She did it again allowing Robin to slip away. Robin went outside and it felt good to be free from the dance.

"Hey Boy Wonder," said a familiar voice.

Great she was back even through she helped him get out of the way. Robin didn't turn only took breath as she came closer.

"Look I think we both got off on the wrong foot. I'm Casey," said the girl and she held her hand out.

Robin turned and he shook her hand. She gave him a smile and they both stared at the night sky.

"So you got tricked coming here? Mandy told me all about it," said Casey breaking the uneasy silence.

"Yeah Beast boy is going to get his butt kicked," said Robin.

She laughed and said, "He traded you for date so he could get moped."

"Yeah," said Robin chuckled. "It's kinda funny if you think about it."

A blast suddenly interrupted their conversation as they both raced inside to see what happened. There in pink outfit stood with huge cannon stood Kitten. People were panicking as they were trying to get away.

"Hello everybody your favorite Kitten has arrived!" announced Kitten.

"Great," said Robin. "She had to show up."

"Oh Robbie-poo! You're here now it's the perfect night," said Kitten with stars in her eyes.

Casey leaned over pretending to gag for moment. Kitten saw her and marched right up to her.

"What are you doing?" asked Kitten.

"Let's see I don't know would you like to tell me?" asked Casey.

"What?" asked Kitten confused.

Casey laughed at Kitten then Kitten raised her cannon at her. Kitten then fired and Robin pushed Casey out of the way.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin.

"Fine go kick her butt please," said Casey as she got up.

Robin suddenly drew a bird-a-rang from inside his tuxedo. He fired and then it hit the cannon and destroyed it.

"That's not fair! DADDY!" yelled Kitten.

All the sudden there was tons of moths suddenly came flying into the room. People were scrambling and trying to get out of the room. Casey grabbed a broom from nearby and tried hitting the moths that were coming her way. Robin was fighting the moths as they came in and then he saw Killer Moth.

"Destroy my children! Destroy!" yelled Killer Moth.

Robin flew at Killer Moth with kick hitting him. Killer Moth fell to the ground and then got up. Killer Moth and Robin began to fight in distance Kitten was watching.

"Hey Kitten!" yelled Casey with her broom still in her hands.

Kitten looked over at Casey as the broom came around and smacked Kitten. Kitten got up and jumped at Casey.

"Nobody defeats Kitten," said Kitten as she laughed evilly.

"Just shut up," said Casey.

Robin did another round kick at Killer Moth who avoided it. Killer Moth was trying to hit Robin as he charged at Robin. Robin then drew another bird-a-rang and threw it. It hit Killer Moth's belt and the moths suddenly turned back into the larva.

"No!" yelled Kitten who was distracted.

Casey came up and punched Kitten sending her down.

"That's something I always wanted to do," said Casey smiling at Robin.

The police came to arrest Killer Moth and Kitten as they were leaving Casey came over to Robin.

"We make a pretty good team. Can I be a Titan?" asked Casey.

"We'll see," said Robin laughing.

Everything was getting cleaned up and the music was starting to play again. Mandy was already with different boy then Robin. Mandy and the boy seemed to be having the time of their life.

"Looks like Mandy found another date," said Casey.

"I guess I can leave," said Robin.

The music started playing and he turned to Casey.

"I guess since then I don't have anything else. Would you like to dance?" asked Robin.

Casey looked surprised but then shook her head. "No but someone else does. I made a little call earlier."

He saw Starfire entering the dance in red dress. Her hair was curled and she looked beautiful. He smiled after the tonight he didn't want to be with anyone else. Casey giggled as she saw the boy went towards the girl.

"Star you look beautiful tonight," said Robin.

"Thank you," said Starfire as small blush appeared on her face.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Robin.

Starfire nodded and Robin lead her out on dance floor.

"This what you were doing tonight?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah but it's better that you are here now," said Robin.

Starfire leaned her head on his shoulder and Robin lowered his head closer to Starfire.

They just danced as Casey watched them. Casey smiled over at the couple as they leaned into kiss. Aww thought Casey they are so cute! Casey felt a tap on her shoulder as boy asked her to dance and led her out on the dance floor.

_The End!_

_Hats off to anybody who can guess who Casey is based off of! Please tell what you think!_

_See ya!_

_Later_


End file.
